What To Think?
by RyouBakuraShadow
Summary: A prologue before "Why Can't I Forget You". A prologue dealing with one in reflection as to what to think of the afterwards. This occurs after episode 224 & the end of Yu-Gi-Oh Millennium World manga.


_**Author's Note:**_ _Finally! After what seem like a year… to (4 years?) of not doing it sooner… and after doing the writing for like a few days… I present to you this all new Yu-Gi-Oh one-shot prologue! For you see, this prologue follows the story in attached to "Why Can't I Forget You". Back then, I almost planned out writing back at the time of December 2008… but due to some technical difficulties such as technical issues & having minor setbacks such as writer's block… I wasn't able to have the chance to finish it a lot quicker… But now after some years… I can say I'm finally happy, pretty much satisfied that I've made my goal to finally finish this out throughout the night of my birthday (4/29/2017)! (So yay! Happy Birthday to me and Happy Golden Week in Japan!) You can say that this represents as a treat from me for your patience! So, without further ado, I hope you enjoy this one-shot!_

 ** _Explanation_** **-** _Before you read, the following beginning before the story starts out is through_ ** _Yami Bakura's POV_** _before _**_Ryou Bakura's POV._** _This happen after the following conclusion of Yu-Gi-Oh season 5 (which is the Memory World Arc). In the story, the setting takes place in the residence of Ryou Bakura's flat apartment. This happen hours after Ryou Bakura came back from Cairo, Egypt due to the fact of Yami Bakura's cause. Yami Bakura (from what's left of him), is observing his Hikari although he's afar, even though he no longer has the Millennium Ring. In the beginning of the scene, Ryou Bakura can't sense his presence since he lost his item from the ceremonial duel. Yami Bakura's POV is left with a mystery... a mystery that I'll one day tell about sometime futuristically... (Trust me, when that point comes, I'll tell about the details on what's it about. I'll one day soon make it clear for you all to understand... when I reach to it someday.). The following after, we jump to the scene of Ryou Bakura's POV while he's busy within his bedroom, unpacking his bag that he (or more likely, Yami Bakura's), brought with him from the trip. Within his POV, Ryou is only flashbacking on what happened when he was in Cairo, Egypt (which, if you're wondering, are additional scenes that I've creatively filled in attachment to the 5th season of Yu-Gi-Oh), and what is his reflection about it now that he's a free man... (at least... that's what he feels at first...)._

* * *

 _ **What To Think?**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _A prologue before "Why Can't I Forget You". A prologue dealing with one in reflection as to what to think of the afterwards._ _This occurs after episode 224 & the end of Yu-Gi-Oh Millennium World manga._

* * *

 _Everything... That was the one word that issued from my mouth soundlessly. The one word that hissed softly from my lips, causing an etching sense of an unknown disturbance. It echoes... Echoes in silence throughout the atmosphere as I gritted my teeth of this outcome... That this outcome comes to this. Within the atmosphere, I can only describe that it was ominous... and it still remain ominous to this day. For I never forget how it happen. How it happen in a continuous cycling matter. The cycling matter that brought chaos and destruction to the world, becoming known as the madness._

 _A madness that resulted towards the path of insanity. An insanity that seems to feel of no end. An insanity that shrouds it all, consuming everyone to swallow into the black. In the start, ever since it grows from the beginning, the darkness of infinite pathways increased numerous over lifetimes._ _It was once seen as a pure of light and yet another is also dark, however, not so hard to those that think to the faint of heart. It was said to this that light always shows, but the darkness is apparently, on the other hand, hidden within away from the light that shines above individuals, touching them with strength and emotional rays of hope. Yet... Underneath it, what seems to be unknown resulted that it was balanced out. It was in true balance, the dark and the light, giving out so much natural life._

 _A natural life that spreads energy that seems to cause no cease of capable possibilities and impossibilities that doesn't quite exactly appears to never be able to accomplish... for that's what many think for themselves. But unfortunately for all this, realizing from the moment it was around that time... When you think to the point that it will forever last, always be from the start to the ending that it remains the way it is, it was underestimated. From then on, it resulted that everyone got locked in and trapped inside a repeating cycle... The curse that no one ever knew or notice about that got the balance to cut off to the darkness. For me, it haunts to this day in reflection of "Why must it be this way?" to "Why didn't it became to the fact that anyone listened?" From everything... From everything of what I remembered... From after everything I've recalled from my memories, I never forget the fact the way I seem to see his point of view._

 _But for how long? How long in question to the fact that I keep seeing this... even right before my very eyes? In truth, I always overshadowed, foreseen this scenario countless of times in life as the spirit of the Ring. I cannot deny that other than me, the boy has problems of his own. The boy right before me, from what I can tell, doesn't detect that I'm around... that I'm in presence. After learning from him for so many years, I admit that he's known as my twin like: The other in appearance that has qualities of similarities that I've analyzed through being accompany with him. From what I can clarify about him, he's known to be smart, at times feared of certain things that are unspeakable (including words and sounds), keeping silence to himself, feeling lonely and alone, a sense of puzzled confusion, emotional, gets lost even in memories he couldn't recalled, and... Pardon for the next description I'll mention, but also a number of counts getting messed up. (For the pardon, here's the reason: he's sensitive around the fact that he found himself messed up, but that's all I'll push further to the detail. If I could press onward, I can only hint that it'll be in content...)_

 _The boy, who appears to seem busy with his thoughts, was still not aware that I'm watching him... Only observing him for what he's doing in stillness. Hmm... Perhaps it's about point that I ponder what's going on within his mind..._

—{o}—

 _Prologue I: What To Think?_

Why…? Why did it…? Why did it happen… this way? Why did it happen so suddenly and it concluded out…? That it just…? That it just had to… I pause from my train of thoughts, quietly giving a glance at the curtain window as it casts a glow of the afternoon sun rays. It was only just minutes ago… that it happened…

From how it's sequenced… just by thinking about it… It makes me gave a heavy puff of breath, having to turn my focus away from the window… towards the bag sitting upon the bed that's right before me. I frowned in contemplation… for I was in the middle of unpacking my things. But… How come? How come it has to be this way? That it just had to end like this? It just had to end this way for all of us… Leaving an impact for each of us… Everything to do… _with them…_

I thought at first that it wouldn't bother me… that it would no longer burden me after we set the pharaoh free… including me feeling finally free from my own curse… But then again… After all I've been through… the troubles… the dangers… and even all the pains and wounds that inflicted on me, especially being along with Yugi and the others… I could never forget… I could never relive myself to think about… **him**. My other… My other that I was trapped with ever since I lay hands upon it… the item that once hang around me that's now gone along with the six relic artifacts. Buried… and put to rest.

At least, from what I just witnessed earlier… I closed my eyes, rummaging the next possession from my bag. What I pulled out was the case for the duel monster cards that I kept along… that I kept along for the purpose of the travel… The travel I went off to Cairo, Egypt… to fulfill the pharaoh's destiny… including my other that I used to be with that wanted nothing more than to… than to… I bit my lip, staring long and hard at the case in my hand. How… How could it? How could fate say it should after all these years I've struggled? _Is this really how it's meant to be?_

I don't know what to feel… or _think_ for that matter. I'm not sure whether to be happy… or to cry or be sad… or even to get upset for how it is… Yet, for all I know is… Is it really for the best? That it's for the best that I should really let go after everything? Should I even let it all go and simply just… move on? Move on with my life… without it? Even after everything I've went through?

 _Including him… the spirit that once loomed over me for years…_

I turned away from my opened bag, approaching towards the mirror that's close by to the bed, noticing at first a matching scowled look upon my face. I touched gently from the spot where the absent of the Ring once rested. It still surfacing, replaying through my head... the chain of events that occurred before I headed home and part ways from them. Although there was nothing more and to be said of it, it remained affecting me with having questions along with an unexplainable emotion throughout it all. Up until now, the questions that kept on constantly during the course of the journey were: What will happen to the Millennium Items and how will it change for all us now that they're gone? Do we actually just keep on with our lives now that it's over? I shut my eyes tightly, fisting my hand, hearing it thud against the bare wall. It just doesn't seem to be enough!

 _Nothing make sense! Absolutely nothing! Nothing!_ **NOTHING!** I continued deliberately on the word, hitting and pounding the wall angrily in the process… until I let myself slide down to the carpet floor. It was a surprise to me after moments later from the trip that I felt the tears welled up in my brown eyes, including my insides giving a mixture between hatred and sadness. Everyone had their conclusion the way they find best… While me, all I have remaining are just the pieces… the pieces of the past, haunting me… reminded in the scars of suffering and the woes of loneliness…

 ** _—{o}—_**

 _ **Run… I got to run faster… to race quickly before he catches up to me... I can hear myself panting, feeling the insides of my chest burning in pain as I made an effort to continue accelerating with speed, wishing nothing more than to get away... I wish for a way out of this, pleading in my heart for someone to end this… the darker counterpart that's pursuing behind my tail… I need to drastically think of an escape… an exit to somewhere where I could be safe… I felt terrified, paralyzed as the candles each flicker… My pulse beating madly, enforced to listen to the echoed voice within the church… The ringing and the force of the shattered windows were drowned through my screams, hearing his echoed laughter under the orange yellow tainted moon… No... Make it stop… MAKE IT…!**_

 ** _—{o}—_**

 _What…? What… happened? What happened to me? It's just as if… I felt as if… as if I fallen off from the sky… like I majorly crashed myself somehow… Ugh… I opened my eyelids slowly, noticing it went from blur… to clear in seconds as my eyesight swung into focus. H… Huh? What… What am I…? What am I doing…?_

" _Where… Where am I?" I groaned out softly._

 _I gave a grunt, switching my gaze towards the jagged grounds that's pressed against my cheek. Wait, why is my face lying against something? Was I sleeping out cold here this whole moment? But how long though? What I need is… that I need to… Heaving my weight with my supported arms, I regain my composure, making a movement to bringing myself upright carefully. I looked in every direction of my surroundings. If… If that's the case, then exactly how long it's been since…? The question then hit me, zoned me out as my eyes widened as if something was coming back to me from within the far back of my mind, every part of what occurred like a stream of film rewinding in reverse. Wait a minute… Wasn't I getting chased?_

 _How… How did I end up here? Why am I upon the stairs? Wasn't I…? Wasn't I in the church? What am I doing here all alone? Wh-Whatever happened to_ _ **him**_ _?! I craned my neck, turning in circles from left to right, getting more alert, fully aware and a twitch of paranoiac. From that terrifying night…_

 _Ow… I clasped both my hands to my head, feeling my whole body wobbling with numbness, top to foot. Being on the run… from him… I never want to relive it nor go back! Just recalling it all makes me overall nauseous and ill! It's like everything seem to spin more dizzily around me… I'm not so sure if I could manage to support myself for long. I need to… I need to find someone… Someone to assist me… before I collapse… maybe all over again… But who? Who could be here other than me?_

" _Now remind me how getting possessed by an evil spirit was helping?"_

 _Evil spirit? Those words…_ _The words I sense just now… Could that be a trace of hint of someone besides me? But… How did…? I glanced down at the pendant, the pendant that's been around my neck hanging loosely: the Millennium Ring. From staring down upon it makes me frowned at it with dislike. Of course… So that's how I overheard. I brought the Ring close to my face, frowning at its glinted shine. This Ring caused too much trouble… and it's done enough serious mischief for my case throughout this adventure._

 _I lifted my head away from examining at the Ring, directing my sight towards the staircase leading underground. Perhaps whoever that is down there must be talking in a conversation. Plus… I narrowed at the item. Whatever made it activate for me to eavesdrop for me to listen in, it must be telling me a clue, a sign that I'm not well alone. Probably (if I'm right) from the worst part of my speculations, it must be the fact that the one speaking the words "evil spirit" could have triggered it for a reason. Maybe… If it's_ _ **his**_ _doing, then possibly what he's done already served the purpose, the task completed… for now that the damage was too late to take back, I might as well be the blame that I didn't prevented it. It's my fault that I didn't stop it… I shadowed my eyes beneath my white hair. It's my fault that I couldn't fight him as I intended to… just like always._

 _But why?_ _Why me exactly? Why couldn't I defend or even be strong enough to go against him? I'm such a weakling… defenseless no matter how much I tried… No matter how much I attempted… How can I be as brave and fully capable of versing against him? I shut my eyes, fisting my hands firmly, a shot of bitterness sinking deeply. I have no pride and no courage to stand up upon anyone! It just… IT JUST ISN'T FAIR!_

 _For the rest of minutes, I stood there, rooted to the spot, being mute while the bustling continued loudly in the ears due to the Ring… The first that spoke quickly changed, seemed to be not only him, but along with two others… one was at first a male… "Embarrassed because you nearly destroyed the world as we know it?"_

 _The other, which seemed to confirm out as a female, however, got my interest: a name that caught me hard… "Oh, like you've never gotten possessed before, Joey?!"_

 _Joey? Do I even know if… I raised my head, taking a step off slowly one by one. What got me to start my way down the stairs, I wasn't so sure… but sensing out that name made my heart skipping on a beat. During the point while traveling downward through the tunnel, I kept myself_ _in check, hanging onto their talk, determined to make my way closer to the source. With_ _each progress of my walk, the chatter crescendo more… and more by each footing pace... Almost there… I mentally noted in thought. I'm getting there… closer… Just a little more closer… Just… about… right... there…_

" _I'm sick of your silent routine!"_

 _With one last move of my foot, I finally froze from my tracks, knowing well that I reached my destination. From what's showing upon the features of my face, it did not bother me or matter to me at all that I kept my hair over my face hidden. Whoever they are, there might be a chance they could aid me. But what should I say? Should I even ask who they are or even explain how I got here? What can I do? What can I actually do?! I got to make it convincing, the best tactic before jumping into questions of my own… Besides, they could speak English from what I can tell… No matter what, however it takes, I need to just take it calmly and get a plane ticket out of here… wherever I am, that is…_

" _Hey!"_

 _I breathed deeply, knowing at that instant that I'm spotted… It's time I announce and tell my situation immediately… But when the moment I elevated my chin up to see eye to eye level at the voice before me… what I didn't predict though… was encountering someone familiar… tied in with four others that are also recognizable faces. The people who I set my stare upon was from two people with expressive identical snarls, one with blond poof up like hair and another with brown… to the three others behind their tail, catching up to them to find out the commotion and fuss. The three others, from what I confirm were two boys and a girl. One that had multi colored hair displaying agape, besides him, a brown-haired boy and a girl that has a darker brown, both featuring mirrored wide shocks. Yugi Moto… and his friends… Joey Wheeler… Tristan Taylor… Tea Gardner… and… Seto Kaiba? But how did they…?_

 _I need to conceal my true emotions… for I couldn't let them read through me or get exposed. Could this be fate… that we always bump into each other? Yet… Why though? Why are they here exactly too? Perhaps… I guess after a few crosses on our paths ever since I met them, it's always we landed ourselves together at the precise moment. To me, it seems coincidental… Yet, I assume it's better than just talking to some strangers or even a passerby… So, I suppose that talking to Yugi and the gang is much referred to and acceptable…_

" _It's you!"_

 _Yes, yes… I exhaustedly exhaled. All in all, from the reactions they're showing apparently just as I suspected. I'm detecting they might believe that I would predictably trick them of my innocence… or rather, my other that was_ _truly_ _responsible for whatever wreckage he done in his plot. I admit his troublesome ways could get out of reach and I'm consistently been in the wrong timing to give any explanatory… such as like now, of course. Now, where should I start? Maybe… that since I'm within the same boat as them, I might as well give it a good shot at speaking terms directly… Since the fact that I'm used to them after a year or so… Right, here it goes…_

" _Hello," I tiredly gave, scanning sideways. "Where are we?" I added._

 _Great, just as taken they'll be that way. The exact expressions afterwards just explain it otherwise. Knowing their response, from the looks of things, it was not surprising that each were gawking upon my face… however, it didn't seem to façade me or lose me off guard. It seems quite understandable in my case, no doubt what so ever. After what I've come against, they must have underestimated me that I might spring some sort of attack or some kind of scheme, turning their back on them. Well, their suspicions are thus incorrect… for I am not here for that as such. I don't wish to ambush them or attempt to fight what so ever. All I want was something that they acknowledge me enough, an understanding that I just want… something else…_

" _Wait a second, guys… I have a hunch this is the good Bakura."_

 _Good Bakura? Well, just I configured that much… It just comes to their attention and the pieces must have brought them, persuaded them well overall… Maybe I should untie the loose ends to discuss the matter. If I try to set my motives, hopefully they will consider what I'm coping on. "Now… Let me see. The last thing I remembered, I was hearing a strange voice and then…"_

 _Then… Ugh, something's wrong with me… Why I can't manage to stand firmly…?_ _I can't be able to concentrate too well… The dizziness within this atmosphere… It seems like… Like everything's seems to be spinning uncontrollably around me. The uneasiness… It's starting to get to me and I… I'm falling, gracefully falling off the steps and emptiness inside settles in… I'm so… I closed my eyes as faintness started surrounding, welcoming in open arms…_

" _Whoa. Take it easy, pal."_

" _What's wrong?"_

 _I couldn't tell what's going on, yet… I need something for I simply can't continue on without… without filling in the hole… a nourishment to appease my hunger… "I need some food!"_

" _So do I. You don't see me passing out!"_

" _Joey!"_

" _Look, we could all use a bite. It has been 5,000 years!"_

 _From overhearing their voices, they do have a fact there. What with everything that I been through, the times I slipped into trouble and what I've endured since, really drains me, literally. It seemed to wash over me, consumed me whole from the day that I first had the item… to the afterwards when Yugi and the others got mixed with the danger… I would pretty much say that I've been in too deep in the waters, definitely overboard. No matter what I do, my decisions to keep off at bay kept failing miserably. For all I am, I'm just helpless and feeble to prevent it for any more incidents. I guess it comes to show from what I've done didn't end it and the results was too late. What is done is done… and perhaps it's now better off to just proceed on._

" _Huh?" I didn't bother from that tone, not daring the will to see an opened eye at what it is… for I couldn't face myself to making another move or effort, even if I could… All I could feel is that I don't want to move another muscle. "I think he's got something that belongs to you, Yug."_

" _Right."_

 _I wanted to keep my eyes shut as they dragged me. It didn't matter who or anyone that are taking me away… For I didn't care any longer. Nothing matters to me. Not anymore, not anything at all. After everything, I just rather refer to get a decent meal… even just a few appetites to grab. Perhaps square main courses… a place that has the closest area with food. That's what I needed the most and all that counts._

" _Hey guys! A little help here?!"_

" _Thanks, Tea. Grab a leg, will you?"_

 _At those words, without looking or taking a single peering eye, my legs got suspended, raised in mid-air. I stayed silent for the rest of the way as they climb on higher, carrying on taking me upward upon the stairs. Deeply, I feel sort of guilty that they're going through the trouble of getting me out into the sunlight. I know… I should have brought about it on my own, but apparently I suppose I had no will or no effort to try so. I'll have to tab a note, to remind myself to owe them an offering in return for being around. I guess I'm lucky that they're here for they could be such good companions, the term might be like friends. Ah, yes… They could be friends although I've only speak to them at rare opportunities. Occasionally, yet by coincidence._

" _Hey, what happened to him?!"_

" _It's a long story."_

" _Help us, will you?"_

 _I didn't question anything to them when I heard their exchange. Instead, I kept my eyes remaining closed once they finally lowered my legs, grabbing one of my arms for assistance. The following sound afterwards caught my ears, clicking through me of a signal. Could it be that it means that I…? I squinted to see what was up front. Oh, good… Somewhere to sit other than the sanded ground. It makes me feel relief that I have someplace to rest. Without giving a look back, I cautiously entered inside, ducking my head in, entering and hearing the door snapped from behind._

 _I turned my head blindly when the muffles then started. It's a wonder what they're actually talking about… and on the other hand, not really much in the opposite side. It makes me ponder whether I should know… Have they actually gone somewhere other than being here? I'm not sure what I missed out comparing to them… but from my sentiment, something tells me that they've experienced an adventure, minus me absently. Yet… What could they possibly disappear off to from being together? For all I know is that I was always left out, unaware and clueless from what happens. But why?_

 _Why must it at times be me out into the wide open? To be singled out, not joining them on their journeys? It just seems unfair that I had to be with_ _ **him**_ _… That spirit in the Ring… The other that keeps using me like some walking puppet… The thought of him made me snarled softly, clenching my teeth with anguish. Damn you! Damn you for this, you… You spirit!_

 _Damn you for everything you've done! Just why must it had to be…! I wanted the urge to scream… to stamp hard against the floor below the seat. I wanted to continue on swearing… wishing to pound my fist deep within my heart of how much things he done to me. All of it… All of the times he put me through… I just wanted to… Just as I was about to sight my chest for the Ring, I then heard the door shut again, this time with the others. As the car began to move, I took a breath, turning away. I rather not direct my attention to them, but only to observe upon the passing scenery of the valleys and the dune sands. Well, maybe not exact, yet still…_

" _Are we there yet?"_

" _No."_

 _I patiently tapped my foot, frowning as I heard a disturbing rumble. I'm unsure about what I should do… For I could tell that my insides started growling… Ugh… "How 'bout now?"_

" _No."_

 _Man, I hate this! I could feel my stomach flipping and it's giving loud noises! "What about now?!"_

" _NO!"_

 _—{o}—_

" _Come on. Do you need help?"_

 _Help? What? Are we there…? I switch my gaze towards the voice who was before me. After some minutes of complaining, I kept my mouth shut for the rest of the drive, taking a slight nap… even no matter how much my gut whined over the travel across the desert. From the man who spoke up front, that signal must have mean that we've reached our destination. I groaned, feeling relief washing over me. Finally… At least the ride is over…_

" _Tell me, who are you again?"_

" _Oh, you don't remember?"_

 _I scratched my head, a sudden fuzziness building up from the back depths of my skull. Um… "Well, not really…"_

 _Where have I seen him before? Have we…? I analyzed the man, viewing up and down gradually from every detail of him… From the pale blond hair… The tanned like built up body skin… The purple lavender eyes… Have we even met before? From my memory, I'm not sure if I recalled meeting him before, but…_

 _For some reason, he does seem recognizable in the face I suppose… but where have I met him? Was there a time that I've encountered him? Um… I guess I did maybe… but why does it seem familiar? It seems like it's been a long while since the last time… It was then I gave an open mouth, a recollection dawned in. Blinks of images started swimming in. Now that I've recalled, I suppose he seemed like to be someone I know… Yet… something about him seems right except…_

 _The fact he looked a little older… Wasn't he a lot younger the last I've remembered? Not only that, the clothes he's wearing lately doesn't seem to be the same… From noticing, doesn't he wear golden bands and cuffs on his arms and wrists? It seems different without them on him… Should I… even ask who he is though? From within, he seemed to be nice… Plus, he does seem to be generously lending me a hand…_

" _Let's just say I'm a friend for you," he spoke, extending an offering hand._

 _Excepting the kind gesture, I started my talk to him, having my arm supporting over his neck. "But who are you?"_

" _Oh," he merely replied. He must have predicted that my words come out that way, probably weren't that all surprising. "For now, you can call me friend. Is that okay?" Friend? I thought as I dragged my way across the docks, entering into the ship with them. He wants me to refer him as a friend? Well, I wasn't sure what to answer, but maybe calling him a friend probably suits him well enough. "What do you want?"_

" _Maybe I want some food."_

" _Food, huh? Okay." He indicated me, pointing towards a seat that's close by the window. I promptly sat down, releasing my arm away from him, being mesmerized of the ship's interior around me. "Tell me what you want."_

" _Well… um…" Where should I start? What should I even ask for? Maybe I should ask what's good in this ship… "Do you have anything nice?"_

" _Like what, man?"_

" _Um…" Should I even tell it? I scanned down at my stomach, hearing the return of its churning noise. It must be begging me to eat something… and definitely now is the right timing. "Maybe big amount of food?"_

" _Maybe?! Are you serious?"_

" _But I'm hungry…" I moaned, placing my head against the surface of the table._

 _I watched the man shook his head, giving a given up sigh at me. "Fine… Dang, what's wrong with you?" he added, eyeing at me._

 _I rubbed the back of my neck, straightening up to look at the man. "Sorry, it's a long story…" I muttered apologetically._

" _That's it?"_

" _Well…" I turned away, having to direct my concentration towards the window. Should I talk to him about it? How I even got here in the first place… or even to do with the spirit? I narrowed my eyes, frowning at the thought. Perhaps I shouldn't… maybe not at this moment… "I don't know if I should say so…"_

" _Sorry." Considering from that manner, he must have clearly understood immediately. For the rest of the sail, I sat there waiting, looking outside noticing from the crashing of the waves… to the sky shifting from afternoon, to dusk, and finally towards the darkening starry night. It took a few minutes before he spoke again. "That's it."_

 _Huh? I cast off from my glance at the window, switching my direction at him. Once I done so, the next thing made my eyes widened in surprise. "Wow, lots of food!" I kindly took the offering plate and the rolled up napkin cloth from the man, giving back a return gratitude of thanks as I accepted them. "Where should I start?" Hmm… It makes me wonder… Without further any hesitation or even give a sidelong back at him, I directly brought the fork in my hand, targeting first towards the spaghetti and meatballs hungrily fast. Mmm…_

" _Whoa! Slow down!" I heard him exasperated. "I'm gonna go to my room, okay?"_

" _Okay."_

 _With that said, the man left, closing the door behind him. As I heard it closed, I paused from the gelatin before me, holding my spoon in mid-air. I then lowered the spoon in my hand slightly, buried deeply in consideration. Ah, well… I'm guessing he wasn't hungry as much I am and probably not willing to join. Maybe even the others aren't either as well. I suppose that means... I breathed out. I suppose that means just me then. Just me eating, all alone… all by myself._

 _As I ate, I listened in silence as people carry on doing their things around the ship. It was at first some of them, by guessing, were just walking pass. Some of them talking during the cruise, others just silently going by. For the rest of time, I continued eating throughout the night without seeing that everyone else like him turned in for sleep. During the night, I carried on eating, feeling satisfied meal after meal as time rolls on. About an hour later, I put down my spoon and fork, wiping the remaining from my mouth. Damn… I sat back against the seat, smacking my lips. I finally finished all that food._

 _At least now that my insides aren't bothering me anymore and I could finally be in peace… I turned my look towards the window, noticing once again the waves giving little splashes against the current of the ship. It seems so calm outside as well… with all the stars glittering upon the heavens… The moon glowing brightly without even any clouds eclipsing it. No sign of rain nor even a bad weather for tonight… It feels so nice being in here, no troubles or any problems… If only… I yawned, stretching my arms out, getting myself up by my feet. If only back at home could feel just like this…_

 _—{o}—_

" _Hey, man! Are you here?" W-What? I turn away, glimpsing upon the knock of my room door to find out who it is. It was the same man from before… The one that talked to me hours ago… "Time to go outside."_

" _Already?! But I just started being in the bed!" Oh, gosh… I feel so tired… "Can't it wait?" I pleaded._

" _It can't wait, man."_

 _I give a pout to the welcoming bed before puffing out in surrender. "Fine." I suppose that means that I'm going to had to hold back sleep… until I get home… After giving one last stare at bed, I took my bag along, following him glumly behind. So much for sleeping… Hopefully… I walked out towards the docks, shielding my eyes from the rising sun. Hopefully, that this journey might not take longer… Maybe end sooner…_

 _—{o}—_

" _Great, it's over… Hey, Bakura, what's wrong with you?"_

" _I don't know… It seems so fast… Does it have to be this way?"_

" _It has to be. Come on, let's go."_

 _I heaved a sigh heavily. Oh, great… So this is how it is, how it's supposed to be. That it concludes this way after years… I watched as Yugi and the others started walking ahead, dragging their bags and luggage in the process. I gave one last look from the door of the sacred sanctuary before choosing to follow them lastly in pursuit. After that ceremonial duel… The duel between Yugi and the pharaoh... and saying goodbye to him… I lay my focus upon one of them that's walking afoot ahead, fixing my gaze towards the back of the spiky black vibrant purple hair boy. I suppose I pity him… It must be hard for him, maybe even sad for him to let him go… even no matter how tough the decision is…_

" _Are you going to be okay?"_

" _Um…" I spun around. It was again the same man that spoke kindly to me. "Maybe…"_

" _See you around, okay?"_

" _See you, why?"_

" _To check you. Until next time, man."_

 _I gave a nod. "I guess so."_

 _With one last wave to him, I took my bag along, following the others for the flight home. Once I entered the plane and placed my bag above, I sat myself somewhere, keeping a little distance apart from them without their notice. Okay… It's not like I didn't want to be with them… but maybe it's just for once that I rather not interfere their togetherness… For what I think… Maybe… I took a sideways check upon them, all three of them sitting with each other… along with the tri-colored haired, Yugi Moto… Maybe it's better off not to be chatting together. Not after… I distract my attention away from them, looking over towards the outside as the plane took off the runway, beginning it engine for takeoff. Not after everything that happen earlier…_

 _From what occurred that I was blackout and ended up being far from home… From the ceremonial duel to set free of the pharaoh's soul… To what the man means that I'll see him the next time… or even… I looked upon my hands. The pieces just doesn't add up… and even all the adventures, including the twists and turns in my life… I never thought it could lead up to this. But is this what it's supposed to be? That destiny was predicted as such?_

 _—{o}—_

All the memories… all the sorrows… and through the past I've experienced… Nothing… Not even one bit… that it made a big closure. It just doesn't seem to fit. Nothing what so ever made anything right after everything that went that way… Everything that has to with the items… The seven items that scattered out to each of us… Ever since the beginning… resulting in the end that they're now buried away… Along with the pharaoh now in the afterlife and…

I sink my teeth into my lip, looking up again to notice my reflection in the mirror. From the mirror, I saw the features of my red teary eyes. I once again touched upon the spot where the item once hanged around my neck. With the pharaoh gone, now resting in the other side of a new world, it only leaves me with burning questions… What ever happened to him? The spirit that dwelled within the item? The item that I used to have as possession that had him inside? Could it be that he's vanished as well?

Then does that mean… I'm free? Free from the binds of the spirit that always tied me down? Yet, if I am… Maybe it's time I **should** move on. Maybe they're right that it's now over. It's about time to carry on… without them… just like Yugi and others said… I need to forget all about the haunted past… The past that should be buried forever away in our lives… just as how they're put to rest. But…for some reason… in my doubts…

 _ **What they said didn't exactly give me a complete assurance…**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Well, there you have it, everyone! My Yu-Gi-Oh one-shot part one prologue! Again, thank you for your patience! Hopefully, it was worth the wait for all of you! If you wish more of it, go check out Prologue II afterwards… For this is_ _ **one**_ _of my three updates that I've worked on for several days!_

 _If you're brand new to my stories and interested in more of my works, come check out_ _ **"Why Can't I Forget You"**_ _and even_ _ **"Why Should I"!**_ _In time, I'll someday write more Yu-Gi-Oh stories in future time, so if you want to keep your eyes on my updates, check out my profile, favorite, alert, or just simply tab just to keep track. Thank you all again for reading!_


End file.
